The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In antenna array architectures for an OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) system, it is possible for post-FFT (fast Fourier transform) array processing to reduce the complexity of the antenna system by decreasing the number of antennas and the corresponding components, because its performance depends on the number of signal sources. The post-FFT array processing is able to achieve high performance with lower complexity by using subcarrier clustering.